Always
by LittleKimi
Summary: Qu'était sa vie? N'y avait-il eu que de la douleur? Et si finalement il y avait aussi un peu de respect, un peu de considération?


Bonjour à tous!  
Vu que je galère pas mal sur l'Ultime Alliance, j'ai fait une petite pause (si certains lecteurs de la fics tombent sur cet OS, la suite arrive, hein. Je suis aux deux tiers du chapitre, y'a juste un passage délicat et je ne sais pas trop ou couper... Je me suis donc fait un gavage de voix, histoire de me changer les idées et j'ai pondu ceci, que j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis... Je n'arrive toujours pas a bien transcrire l'émotion que je veux. A force d'entraînements je vais finir par y arriver!  
Ma Bêta m'ayant fait remarquer quelques erreurs, j'ai recorrigé le texte! Merci à elle!

 **Bonne lecture!**

.  
.

Sa vie n'avait toujours été que douleur, et regrets.

Allongé là, sur le sol, il se vidait de son sang. Finalement, personne ne saurait jamais. Son secret serait emporté dans sa tombe, et peut-être que la lumière trouvera le moyen de triompher, malgré tout.

Personne ne se rappellera de lui autrement que comme un traître. Personne ne saura jamais que son cœur avait aimé, aimé plus que tout, aimé au delà de la vie... jusqu'à en mourir. Il avait offert sa vie pour cet amour non partagé, qui l'avait hanté pendant presque toute son existence. Sa douleur grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque regard du garçon aux yeux verts lui arrachait le cœur, lui brûlait l'âme. Il aurait pu être le sien. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit le cas. Il l'avait haï parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, il l'avait protégé sans jamais pouvoir l'aider. Il n'avait pu être qu'une présence lointaine, cachée, comme il l'avait toujours été. Comment aurait-il pu, ne serait-ce que l'apprécier, alors qu'il représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer ?

Une double vie, jusqu'au bout... Une double vie, pour tout.

Jusque dans le fin fond de son esprit, où il les imaginait parfois, tous les trois. Elle, le garçon, et lui-même, dans la simplicité d'un bonheur auquel il n'aura jamais eu la chance de goûter.

Avec le temps, son âme et son cœur étaient devenus aussi noirs que sa cape, aussi noirs que ses yeux sans fond, qu'il priait de pouvoir fermer à jamais.

La liberté était son rêve, la mort serait sa récompense, et la haine son empreinte.

Il regrettait parfois. S'il avait pu dire au garçon la vérité, s'il avait pu...

Tout aurait pu être différent. Le bonheur lui tendait les bras, sous la forme d'une jeune femme rousse. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir qu'elle était tout pour lui à cette époque. Il n'avait aucun ami, et ses parents n'en avaient que le nom. Sous sa rudesse, il cachait une soif de douceur qu'il aurait voulu étancher entre ses bras. Il allait se déclarer à elle ouvertement, quand l'impensable s'était produit.

Un seul mauvais choix avait détruit sa vie. Une mauvaise phrase avait détruit son cœur. _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, sale sang-de-bourbe !_ Et pourtant... Merlin savait à quel point il avait besoin qu'elle le sauve. Maintenant, il n'était rien. Plus rien ne le faisait vibrer, rien le ne faisait rire. Il n'était tenu que par les regrets, emprisonné dans la solitude qu'il s'était lui-même imposée. Pour ne plus jamais souffrir comme il l'avait fait à cause d'elle. Pour elle. Son soleil s'en était allé. Et à la fin, elle lui a été arrachée. Il ne lui restait, pour seul bouclier, que la froideur, et ses sarcasmes qu'il brandissait tels qu'une épée. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que les ombres, et un corps aussi marqué que son cœur l'avait été.

Mais il ne voyait pas, alors que le garçon prenait enfin ses larmes, celui qu'il était réellement. Il ferma les yeux sur ses yeux verts à elle, sur une odeur de fleurs et de soleil, accueillant la mort comme une vieille amie, comme une amante longtemps attendue. Dans un soupir, un sourire tirant le coin de sa bouche, il ferma les yeux, loin de la douleur, loin de la peine. Libéré, enfin.

Plus tard, le garçon pleura. Il pleura pour cet homme dont la vie avait été sacrifiée sur l'autel de la lumière. Il pleura pour cet homme qu'il avait haï, et qu'il avait appris à aimer, en quelques minutes, trop tard. Bien trop tard. Il pleura pour cet homme qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un pion. Il se promit de rétablir la vérité, de montrer au monde ce que cet homme lui même n'avait pas vu. De montrer que sa noirceur ne faisait que cacher sa douleur, que sa froideur ne venait que de sa souffrance, et que sa vie entière avait été guidée par le plus noble des sentiments. Il montrerait au monde que, sous cette carapace, il y avait un cœur qui avait saigné trop longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Plus longtemps qu'il était humainement possible de le supporter. Il le ferait entrer dans la légende comme un exemple, comme l'être exceptionnel et courageux qu'il avait été, sans même vouloir le voir. Il regretta, lui aussi, la vie que son aîné n'avait pas eue. Au delà de la haine qui les séparait, ils étaient semblables. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses pour une âme, trop de douleur pour un cœur, trop de mal pour une vie. Le garçon espérait que l'homme avait enfin trouvé la paix, le bonheur qu'il méritait. Il espérait que sa mère serait là pour l'accueillir, lui faire comprendre que le pardon n'était plus nécessaire, et qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été.

Il pleura parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Il ne pourrait jamais offrir à cet homme ce qu'il aurait tant mérité. S'il avait su... il se serait battu pour le connaître, pour faire tomber ses murs, briser la pierre qui entourait son cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le toucher, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Avec le recul, il remarqua tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir, ou voulu voir. Il vit ses regards remplis de douleur, plus noirs que l'abîme. Il vit ses sarcasmes, qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui, comme une manière de se montrer à lui, de lui rappeler qu'il existait. Il aurait pu le sortir de sa solitude. Ils auraient peut-être fini par s'entendre, maintenant qu'il savait. Il aurait pu tendre sa main à l'homme, et trouver une manière de se faire accepter auprès de lui. Ils auraient pu construire quelque chose, en souvenir de la femme qu'ils avaient chacun aimée, à leur manière. Ils auraient pu s'épauler, s'aider, se soutenir l'un l'autre.

L'un aurait pu être le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et l'autre son fils qu'il n'espérait plus.

Tout ce qu'il restait au garçon, c'étaient des regrets, et une promesse qu'il s'est faite. La promesse de laver le nom de Severus Snape, de lui rendre les honneurs et le respect qu'il méritait.

Il s'y employa, dès qu'il fut en état de sortir. Face au monde, il souriait, mais à l'intérieur, il était brisé. Brisé d'avoir manqué une chance de faire comprendre à cet homme à quel point il avait été incroyable, indispensable. Il batailla rudement, car les gens ne voulaient pas savoir. Cette vérité leur était trop dérangeante. Les apparences étaient beaucoup plus faciles à accepter.

Les années passaient, et à son plus grand désespoir, des doutes subsistaient toujours. Il restait encore des gens qui doutaient du courage que cet homme avait eu. Alors, quand le garçon devint père pour la seconde fois, il unit leurs noms, espérant donner à Albus Severus Potter la force et le courage dont ses mentors avaient fait preuve.

Lorsqu'on lui demandait s'il pensait toujours à lui, le garçon souriait doucement et répondait « à jamais ».


End file.
